


Eggs on Toast

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach, the memory of eggs on toast makes the heart grow fonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs on Toast

He’d stopped off in Prague during his subsequent travels, somewhere he’d always enjoyed visiting.

The waiter in the café near the Charles Bridge didn’t understand what he meant by eggs on toast, and Sherlock found himself too tired and hungry to care. Suddenly it all caught up with him, and he wanted nothing more than to be back home.

Home in London, in Baker Street, with John.

John rustling up a decent supper that wasn’t a hard-boiled egg nestling next to a dumpling in a puddle of slowly congealing gravy.

John making a proper cup of builder’s tea in a pot with a cosy not a bag in a cup, as only a thoroughly British ex-Army doctor knew how to do.

John exhausted from a day at the surgery but still ready to turn back out the door and leap into action at Sherlock’s side once more.

For the first time in years, possibly ever, Sherlock realised that it wasn’t just other people who were a jumble of conflicting urges and emotions. He sighed, and scooped up another mouthful of egg and dumpling before signalling to the waiter.

A note accompanied the bill; Sherlock was only momentarily surprised.

‘A car for the airport is waiting outside. John’s heart is quite healthy but try not to scare him too much. Welcome back.’


End file.
